


Smalls

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Old Soul [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Smalls

“Come on, Smalls.” Sam gave Tammy her his puppy eyes. “It’s been a long day. We’ve all been busting our asses on this case. Especially you.” He told her. “I know that days like today are draining. And don’t you dare try to tell me they aren’t.” He said firmly, yet lovingly. “Just give me a couple hours to help you recharge, and relax.”

Seeing the twinkle in his eye, she knew that there was more to his plan. “What about Dean?” She asked, as they were sharing a room. “I doubt that getting ‘alone time’ with your brother in the room will work.” Tammy wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

Sam leaned down and kissed her gently. “Good thing I warned him.” He smirked, his voice low. “He’s showering, and then heading out for a bit.”

“What’s he plan to do for all that time?” She asked, not wanting Dean to feel pushed out.

He shrugged. “Something about a movie.” He told her. “Not sure. He’ll manage. He’s an adult.” Sam paused. “Usually….”

Smiling, she nodded. “I guess I can give you a couple hours of my time, babe.” Tammy assured him. “What did you have in mind?” She asked, loving how he looked out for her. Even if she fought back at times.

“I was thinking we’d get some take out, cuddle up and watch something, and then…” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Pillow fight?” She teased, laughing. When he shook his head, she pretended to think. “Oh! We’ll do each other’s nails!” She grinned, making him laugh even harder. “I think I got it now.” Tammy said innocently. “We’ll get freaky and finish reading our books.”

Dean had just walked out of the bathroom and stared at the pair of them. “You two are weird.” He muttered, shaking his head. “Really weird.” He added.

“You like me being weird.” Tammy stuck her tongue out at him.

He winked at her. “Save that for our date night.” He pointed at her, causing her to blush. “I do enjoy making use of that tongue.” He added. “Anyways, I’m gonna get my shoes on and get outta here. Text me when it’s safe to come back. I don’t wanna walk in and see my brother’s ass. Again.” Dean shuddered lightly, shaking his head.

Tammy laughed at his expression. “That was your own fault, Dean.” She pointed out. “You walked in his room without knocking.”

“I thought you two were still at dinner, and I needed the notes for the case. So sue me.” Dean countered. “I’ve been scarred for life, isn’t that enough?” He pouted as he plopped on the end of his bed to pull on his boots.

“Good point.” She nodded. “I wouldn’t want to see a siblings ass.” She agreed.

Sam chuckled at the tone between the two of them. Always playful. “Hey, you learned your lesson, didn’t you?” He smirked. “It got us to work out this date system when on cases, right?” He shrugged. “We’ve been together what…two years now, and you’ve only walked in on us once?” He thought that was pretty damn good.

Tammy grinned. “Two years next month. I have something planned for each of you boys.” She kissed his jaw.

Dean smirked. “Oh, I can’t wait.” He licked his lips again.

“Perv.” She teased him. “Now, get out and enjoy your evening.” She motioned to the door, giving Sam’s hand a squeeze. “We need to get going, too. Get that take out you mentioned.”

* * *

The half finished takeout sat on the nightstand, forgotten. The movie played in the background, having lost both of their attention. Sam was half over Tammy, his thigh between her legs, his hand cupping her cheek as their mouths moved together. “Thought we were going to read?” She teased, nipping his bottom lip.

“As much as I love books…” He pulled back, pulling off his shirt with his. “I love my body against yours a lot more.”

She shivered at how low his voice was. “Yeah?” She brought him down for another kiss. “Wanna show me?”

“I sure do.” He breathed, slowly inching his hands up under her shirt. His hands were warm, but it didn’t stop the goosebumps that formed on her skin.

She grew slightly impatient and wiggled to get undressed. Tossing her shirt off to the side, she licked her lips as he stood up. Her eyes traveled over his form as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the ‘V’ that she loved so much. “I will never get over how perfect you are.” She breathed, shimming down her pants. Tammy giggled, throwing her pants at him, making him catch them. “Or how your muscles move.” She bit her lip.

Sam dropped the fabric to the floor, his eyes darkening slightly as he watched her teasingly remove her bra. He let out a low groan at the sight, palming himself through his jeans. “Always a tease.”

She bit her lip. “Not my fault you’re taking too long.”

He kicked off his jeans at that, hovering over her once more. “Let me fix that then.”

She brought him in for a kiss as he bucked his hips down to hers, a soft moan escaping her lips. Her fingers tangled in his hair, giving it a slight tug. “Please, Sam.” She moaned, rolling her hips against him.

Sam’s mouth moved over her jaw to her neck. “I love it when you beg.” He chuckled, giving her neck a nip. “Your voice is so pretty.”

She felt her body warm up at that and let out a small giggle. “You’re pretty.”

He grinned against her neck, moving so he could get her fully bare. “I can’t wait to hear the sounds you make for me.” He growled lightly.

* * *

Dean tilted his head back, letting the cold beer flow down his throat. Licking his lips, he set the bottle down gently, rolling his shoulders. “Well, hello, handsome.” Came a way too sweet female voice as her hand ran over his shoulders. He rolled his eyes and sighed, picturing the cliche red manicure that was lightly on her nails. “Care for some company?” She asked, sliding onto the barstool next to him, leaning her elbow on the counter.

“Ain’t interested.” He replied gruffly.

“You haven’t even looked.” She purred.

His jaw clenched as he turned to face her, eyebrow raised. “Listen, I said I ain’t interested.” His voice was low. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you ‘no means no’, lady?” He snapped, making her eyebrows shoot up. “I’m taken, and I. Ain’t. Interested.” He told her.

Scoffing, she stood up. “Your loss.” She told him.

Shaking his head, he licked his lips and went back to his beer.

* * *

Sam’s hips rocked against Tammy’s, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades. “Sammy.” She moaned, pushing her head back into the pillow. His face moved to bury in her neck, his teeth grazing over her bare skin.

“You feel amazing.” He panted, his pace picking up. “Can’t wait to feel you clench around me.” Sam groaned in her ear at the thought.

Her nails ran down his back to his hips before gripping his ass. She held him close, whimpering as he rolled his hips. “I love you, Sammy.” She breathed.

Grinding his hips against her, he smiled. “I love you, too, Smalls.” He moved to hold himself up, watching the way she writhed and squirmed beneath him. His hazel eyes watched the way her chest bounced gently, feeling himself twitch inside her.

She arched her back as she felt his eyes on her and let out a small whimper. “H-Harder.” She dug her nails into his arm as he did so, gasping.

Sam set his jaw, shutting his eyes also as he focused on hitting that spot each time.

When she felt him twitch again, she let go also, walls clamping around him. “Sammy!”

He growled, snapping his hips twice more before falling over the edge as well. “Fuck, babe.” He breathed, his chest heaving. Leaning down, he kissed her deeply, smiling into it as she kissed back. “I love you.” He told her again, pecking her lips gently. “So much.” His lips moved down over her jaw.

“I love you, too.” She said happily. “More than I can say.” Her fingers danced over his skin, tracing lines as he slowly pulled out of her. “I love our date nights.” Tammy told him.

Sam flopped to his side, nuzzling into her, his arm draped over her waist. “Mmmm, me, too.” He agreed, making her giggle when he playfully bit her arm. “I’m comfortable, and don’t wanna move…but I have to at least put on underwear.” He half whined, such a change from moments before. She always loved how relaxed and carefree he became after.

Shifting so that she was facing him, she ran her hand through his hair softly. “We have time. Just rest for a few minutes.” She kissed his chest.

* * *

Dean walked back in their shared room a little after midnight, finding the pair of you tangled up together. Her face was buried in his chest, his face in her hair. His arm was draped over her, his leg between hers, and they were clearly deep asleep. Chuckling, he shook his head and gently shut the door behind him.


End file.
